Sight
by The Odd One95
Summary: This a story about a boy who had it all and lost it. Rated T for death and slight violence. Same series as 'Numerous', 'Rancid', and 'Wykkyd'.


**(See-More... this is a sorta prequel story for him. In the same series as 'Rancid', 'Numerous', and 'Wykkyd'.)**

This a story about a boy who had it all and lost it.

Seymour was born into the perfect family. His parents were high school sweethearts, married when his mother hit nineteen.

Seymour came along about two years after that.

His mother was the stay-at-home-type that could make magical cookies and always told amazing stories. His father was a businessman, working well, and was a literal genius who loved his eldest son.

Seymour was positive that he was the luckiest boy in the world.

Everything went downhill after the baseball accident.

Seymour wasn't the sporty type, but his mother always urged him to try new things. Seymour chose baseball, the American sport, in his father's opinion.

He can't really remember what happened. He had just scored a home run, and his team was coming up to congratulate him. No one was sure what was going on in the opposing team member's head when he raised the baseball bat and threw it at Seymour's head.

The helmet blunted the blow, but Seymour went down and was quickly surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

He was alive. Barely.

An ambulance came and took him away. His parents began to follow, but when you are nervous... mistakes happen.

Seymour's father was positively frantic and he went through a red light by pure mistake. Unfortunately, the opposing driver didn't see him or something and hit the driver's side dead on.

The father was killed instantly. Seymour's mother struggled for life, but died after three hours.

Seymour had fallen into a coma and didn't awake for nearly four days. When he awoke, he realized he was in the hospital. A nurse came and the first thing that Seymour asked was, "Where is my mother?" The nurse was the one to tell him that they were dead.

Seymour wanted the nurse to kill him.

Then he asked the sickening question, "Is there something on my head? I can't see very well." When tested, it was revealed that Seymour's peripheral vision was completely gone, plus some of his normal vision. No amount of surgery or healing could fix it.

After the wounds were healed, another thing happened that turned him for the worse.

A 'social worker' came and took him from the hospital.

Problem? It wasn't a social worker.

Seymour was taken to the HIVE Academy.

He was taken to the Headmistress's office and told to wait.

Finally, when she had arrived, Seymour had taken all the paper clips out of the cup and was bending them to look like animals. "Seymour Johnson, is it?" Seymour whipped around and said, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

The Headmistress smirked and said, "I heard about your parents. Terrible accident." She walked behind her desk and sat down. Seymour stiffened. "I'd prefer not to talk about that." He mumbled, staring at his shoes. In this position, he couldn't see her. That worked out a lot better.

The Headmistress set something on the desk. "Try it on." She urged.

Seymour looked back up and his almost blind eyes widened.

A green helmet with a light green eye stared at him. Seymour picked it up and placed it on.

His sight was completely restored and Seymour almost cried. "Is... is this for me?" He said, almost choking. The Headmistress knew she had him now. "Yes. But only if you do one thing." See-More looked up. "Anything." He said, and meant it.

The Headmistress placed a yellow communicator on the table. "Join me. Join the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination Academy. The man that hit your parent's car walked free, even though he was drunk. Get revenge on him. And I can help you do that."

Seymour didn't hesitate. "I'll do it." He took the communicator.

The little boy's dreams faded.

His morals vanished.

Seymour became See-More.

** (Wow... again, I overwork the drama. No shock, but whatever.**

** Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


End file.
